They Were Almost Alone
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: The Hollywood Arts bell rang at the moment in its unusual fashion, causing Jade to grunt in frustration. Beck's face grew grim as well, but he still took a hold of her bicep and whispered, "Black Box Theater after lunch?" She nodded immediately.../Or, Beck and Jade try to have some alone time, but keep getting interrupted in the strangest of ways. For Bade Prompts: Round 7!


**Title: **They Were Almost Alone

**Genre: **Romance & Humor  
**Rating: **T to be safe; for some suggestive content

**Description: **The Hollywood Arts bell rang at the moment in its unusual fashion, causing Jade to grunt in frustration. Beck's face grew grim as well, but he still took a hold of her bicep and whispered, "Black Box Theater after lunch?"/Or, Beck and Jade try to have some alone time, but keep getting interrupted in the strangest of ways. For Bade Prompts: Round 7!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. I also do not own the prompt, as it was assigned to me :)

**Author's Note: **Hello, one and all! Here is my contribution for BadePrompt's Round 7! I was assigned 'They Were Almost Alone' and I hope this will be okay…it took me a while to really figure out what I wanted to do with it. So, without further ado – my fic!

* * *

He had just gotten back from a weeklong trip in Canada, and he never thought that his family could get on his last nerve. He had always had a good relationship with his relatives, but this particular trip had him itching to be back in L.A. It was Thanksgiving break and while his friends were roasting turkeys, eating pumpkin pie, and enjoying the time off of school, Beck Oliver was squished between his Aunt Barbara and four cousins on the small sofa in his grandma's tiny house.

He also never thought that getting sick of Canadian Fat Cakes was possible until that week; but when those same four cousins brought in ten boxes from their recent tour of the Canadian Fat Cake factory, Beck realized his mistake. So, instead of consuming dressing and mashed potatoes, he sat on his ass and stuffed himself with pink, sugary pastries.

Then there were the constant questions.

"Are you enjoying senior year?" came from his fellow teenage kin.

"What do you plan to do when you graduate? College?" was asked by nearly every single adult. In which his response was, "No, I want to be an actor…"

The younger girls were interested about his girlfriend. "Are you still with Jade?"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Awww," the girl cousins cooed in unison. One of them then questioned, "Are you going to get married?"

He furrowed his brow and licked his lips in response. "I would hope so…" But he ignored their playful giggling and wished to be anywhere but in his family's presence.

* * *

Unfortunately, his parents decided against taking an early flight, leaving Beck to deal with his relatives until late Sunday night. He half-dragged himself into Hollywood Arts the following morning, drained from the exhausting week he endured. He felt sleepy, but not quite as bad as the cricket incident a few years prior, and suddenly had the burning desire for a cup of coffee.

Speaking of coffee, he hadn't seen Jade on the way to his locker, which confused him. On the days he didn't bring her to school, she was always by his or her own locker. Beck looked around to survey his surroundings; actually, none of his friends were nearby. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a small freshman hurriedly bumping into his shoulder.

"Sorry!" called the younger boy as he continued to walk away, clutching his books to his chest closely.

Before Beck could recover from the recent collision, he was hit again by another small figure. "Hey, watch it!" he called when the kid ran away quickly in fear.

"I dare you freshmen to look at me again, so help me!" boomed a familiar voice across the hallway. The stomping of her combat boots followed her threat as she came closer, and her pale face was fuming in anger. When she spotted her boyfriend, she snapped, "Damn freshmen, thinking they have the audacity to give me a weird look when I demand coffee!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Where _is_ your coffee?"

Jade looked down to her empty hands and groaned. "I'm going to kill them!"

"Hey, hey, calm down…" Beck soothed, running his hands up and down her tense arms. "Bad week?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The worst. Don't ever leave me again."

Beck chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I missed you."

"I know," Jade replied, her lips tightening to a small smile before reaching up to peck her boyfriend's lips. When she began to detach herself, he gripped her chin to guide their lips back together. With both pairs of eyes closed, Beck pinned his girlfriend against the lockers behind them. In the middle of the moment, Jade took the opportunity to mumble, "Janitor's closet."

Beck pulled away and grasped Jade's hand to speed towards the oh-so-familiar room. The door was naturally unlocked when he opened it, giving the couple a possible chance of being alone. With all intention of making themselves comfortable, Jade slammed it shut aggressively. But when she turned around, she was surprised to ram into Beck's back. "What the–"

"Hi, Jadey! Hi, Beck, how was Canada?" a high-pitched voice greeted them.

Jade growled in annoyance. Though she loved Cat, she saw her nearly every day of their break from school. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, had been gone for a week and she missed him – but she would never admit that.

"Cat, what're you doing in here?" Beck pondered, letting his eyes wander to the various pieces of janitorial equipment.

The little red-head smiled. "I'm watching over Jessipa! She's too big to take to any of our classes."

Beck peered over his shoulder to eye his girlfriend. She answered with a roll of her eyes and an explanation, "Jessipa is her new imaginary horse…something else you missed while gone last week."

He turned his attention back to Cat, who was cooing and petting the air in front of her. "Well, so much for the closet. Have fun with…Jessipa, Cat. Don't be late for homeroom, okay?" Beck instructed, making sure Cat understood what she needed to do.

"Kay Kay," was Cat's reaction, although she hardly acknowledged Beck's advice.

The Hollywood Arts bell rang at the moment in its unusual fashion, causing Jade to grunt in frustration. Beck's face grew grim as well, but he still took a hold of her bicep and whispered, "Black Box Theater after lunch?"

She nodded immediately before grabbing Cat to guide her to their first class of the day.

* * *

Those next five hours lingered for both Beck and Jade. They attempted to be as close as possible at every single moment; mainly by sitting with legs tangled together, or Beck's hand so high on Jade's thigh that they were surprised teachers didn't call them out on it. Lunch was just a tease, knowing that the clock was ticking until they would finally hook up. As Tori rambled on about something that Trina did to ruin her life, Beck placed his arm around Jade's shoulders and her fingers instinctively laced between his.

After checking her PearPhone for the fiftieth time in five minutes, Jade had finally had enough. She stood abruptly, bringing Beck up with her and receiving curious glances from their friends circling the table. "We have to go," was the only explanation she was willing to give.

Beck's eyes widened in realization as he was forced from his spot on the bench. Lugging her boyfriend by the wrist, Jade didn't say a word all the way to the Black Box Theater. He allowed her to take control because, if he was being honest, it totally turned him on.

She swung her laced, combat boot into the air and kicked the theater's double-door entrance open. Jade continued to pull Beck across the room, and then forcefully pushed him into one of the several chairs in the front row. She placed herself in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smashed her mouth to his. Beck didn't object, of course, but responded enthusiastically by placing a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. His other hand roamed elsewhere, taking in every aspect of her body that he truly missed.

Beck separated his lips from Jade's, which elicited a strange whimper of protest from his girlfriend. As he lowered his head to kiss her pale neck, he caught sight of something before him.

Rather, _someone. _

"Sinjin?" Beck queried, prompting Jade to whip her head around rapidly.

"What the fuck?!" Jade bellowed, practically falling off of Beck's legs, but he reached out and gathered her in time.

"Hello," Sinjin greeted awkwardly.

Beck cocked his head to the side in confusion. "How long have you been standing there?"

The nerdy boy shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters, you creep!" Jade shrieked. "Why are you even here?"

"I was checking the lighting and equipment for the rehearsal of the Christmas musical," Sinjin retorted. "I could ask you two the same question, though."

Jade sneered. "Bite me."

Sinjin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Gladly!"

Both Beck and Jade scoffed in disgust before gathering their belongings and making a dash for the exit.

"She'll be back," Sinjin said confidently to himself, then strutted off to perform his technical duties.

* * *

Jade seemed to be in a door-slamming mood all day, because that is exactly what she did when she and Beck arrived at the RV. She threw her bag onto the couch and slumped onto the make-shift bed. "Today was awful."

"Aw, hurtful," Beck pouted teasingly while taking a seat at the foot of his bed. "But look around…"

She followed his order obediently, but glanced back at him in confusion. "Your point?"

He grinned seductively. "We're finally alone…"

"That we are," Jade agreed as she sat up, grabbing the collar of Beck's shirt and pulling him down with her. Their lips locked again in hope of finally getting somewhere. Her hands found their way to his hair, tugging the strands as his teeth bit into her bottom lip. Beck slipped one of his hands beneath the back of her black shirt, professing, "I love you so much."

She rarely would say it back – though he knew she meant it when she did – and it was one of those times. "I love you, too," she muttered back against his lips.

After being almost alone the entire day, the couple was finally convinced that they were getting their much needed chance.

Until pounding came from the RV's metal door.

"Beck, it's Mommy! Open up so I can put away your clean undies!"

* * *

**A/N: There it is – my contribution to BadePrompt's Round 7 :) I hope I did my assigned prompt justice!**

**AND TORI FIXES BECK AND JADE AIRS IN 5 DAYS. I CAN'T CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT MUCH LONGER. OMG. **

**Please review because every bit of feedback is appreciated, and I reply if asked or needed :)**

**Thanks so much! **

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
